


Their First Time

by Nightfall24



Series: Oh John, My John [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cranky John, Dom Greg, Dom Sherlock, Dom/sub, Held Down, Light Bondage, M/M, Massage, Masturbation, Multi, Rope Bondage, Sub John
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-16
Updated: 2014-11-16
Packaged: 2018-02-25 15:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2626172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightfall24/pseuds/Nightfall24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how John obtained his doms. There will be a chapter for Greg, Mycroft, and Sherlock, but sadly, no Jim :(</p>
            </blockquote>





	Their First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Greg has been a dom ever since he can remember, so when he notices John showing signs of a frustrated sub, he takes action.

A Helping Hand

Greg first noticed something odd between Sherlock and John at a crime scene. It was a particularly nasty case where three little girls had been murdered by some sick psychopath. After Sherlock had found the man responsible and the bodies along with it, John left the building at a dead run.

When Greg went outside to try and console the good doctor, he saw a very strange scene behind his car. From under the car and just over the boot, Greg could see John kneeling on the ground with his head hung low. Sherlock was standing over him, speaking and rubbing a hand through the man’s blonde hair. John pressed his face into the other man’s thigh, his chest heaving with an over exaggerated sigh.  

Although he thought his on looking had gone unnoticed, Sherlock tore his eyes away from the sedate John to look at the Detective. Sherlock merely watched him for a moment before tightening his hand in John’s hair and pulling the man up. He held on to the back of John’s neck for a moment, then planted a kiss on his forehead. And like that, Greg’s perception of Sherlock and John changed forever.

When Greg went home that night, he replayed the scene over and over again, picking out every detail he could remember. It had been so long since he’d been a Dom for anyone that he had missed all the signs from John. Looking back though, Greg started to pick up the subtle clues of a Sub. A willful Sub, yes, but a Sub nonetheless. After all, Greg had seen John tell off Sherlock a time or two, even though the man appeared to be his Dom.

Greg smiled to himself, happy that John had found someone who could take care of him. They were both young, but so was Greg when he first dived into the world of BDSM, and he learned over the years how to take care of a partner. Yes, Greg thought, he was very happy for John and Sherlock. And now that he knew, he would be able to watch out for John too, from a distance of course.

Though about a month later, Greg became extremely worried about John’s behavior. The young Doctor had tackled a man twice his size to the ground and proceeded to beat the piss out of him. The assailant was a murderer yes, but John usually had restraint over his actions. Greg had wrapped his arms under John’s, pulling the younger man back. John continued to fight and lunge towards the bloodied man on the ground until Greg ran a hand over the back of the blonde hairs on his neck.

“Easy boy,” Greg growled, loud enough for only John to hear. Immediately, John halted his struggles, his ears turning pink with embarrassment instead of anger. Finally getting his feet back under him, John pulled away from Greg and stormed off. Greg watched, worried and ashamed at calling John out in public, as the man got into a cab and left for Baker Street.

As his officers took the battered man into custody, Greg tracked down Sherlock. “Hey!” he said before Sherlock could get into a cab. “Let me drive you home.”

“I’ve been surrounded by imbeciles all day today. I do not wish my car ride to be the same,” Sherlock said, stepping into the car. Before it could close, Greg grabbed the door and held it open, giving Sherlock his best ‘do as I tell you’ look.

“I’m not asking. I need to talk to you,” Greg grabbed the collar of Sherlock’s Belstaff and yanked. “Now get out of the car.” The Detective grunted but obeyed, clearly not happy about it either.

“I found your killer, what more could you possibly want from me?” Sherlock plopped down in the passenger seat and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting. Greg rolled his eyes, wondering how on earth this little brat could be a Dom. _He’s just a kid, Greg. He’s still learning._

“It’s about John,” Greg said, starting the car and heading towards Baker Street.

“What about him?”

“You know and I know John does not beat the shit out of people, even if they are murderers.”

Sherlock sneered, turning his head to look out the window. It was obvious the younger man knew something was wrong, but if Greg had to guess, Sherlock didn’t know how to fix it. It appeared Sherlock wasn’t going to respond, so Greg continued.

“How long has it been since you’ve taken him into subspace?”

Sherlock’s eyes grew wide as he crossed his arms even more tightly around his chest. _Okay, so he’s defensive about his ability. Got it._ “I believe that is none of your business, Detective Inspector,” he spat forcefully, like a snake widening it’s torso to appear larger to his foe.

“I’m only asking because I care about John, Sherlock. Your relationship with John is none of my business, but I am aware of the dynamic between the two of you. You made that pretty obvious when John kneeled at your feet at a crime scene.”

Sherlock let out a loud snort, making Greg smile a touch that the normally talkative Detective was speechless when it came to the subject of his and John’s relationship.

“I’ve dealt with dominate and submissive relationships since I was 20, Sherlock. I know one when I see it. And honestly Sherlock, you and John are so lucky to have each other, and I’m extremely happy for you. I care about you both and I just wanted to let you know I’m here if you if you need any advice or just someone who you can bounce ideas off of, yeah.” Greg left it at that, throwing the line out there and hoping Sherlock would grab hold.

The first step to being a good dom was to know when to admit you were over your head. Greg knew there was hope for Sherlock yet when the man took a long deep breath and spoke up. “I haven’t been able to bring John down for two weeks.”

Greg had to hide the smile he wanted to praise Sherlock with, as he was sure the young dom would likely view it as patronizing. Instead, he nodded his head in understanding. “You’ve tried everything he likes?”

“Of course. I’ve whipped, flogged, used a riding crop, tied him to the bed, denied him orgasm, everything! I even used a ball gag that he safe-worded out of. I knew he didn’t like his mouth being obstructed like that, but I don’t know what else to do.” Sherlock punched the dashboard, his frustration getting the better of him.

“Oi! Not in the car,” Greg chastised, patting Sherlock on the shoulder. “We’ll figure this out, yeah? Have you tried anything that doesn’t result in pain? Like a massage, bath, or just cuddling?”

Sherlock furrowed his brow. “Well…after we do the other stuff I always comfort him and we shower.”

Greg scratched the slight stubble on his jaw and shook his head. _All the young one want to do is whip ‘em, fuck ‘em, then sleep it off. Damn kids._ “Sherlock, there are other ways to take down a sub than just physical pain. The endorphins can also be created by gentle manipulation, not just adrenaline created from a beating.”

“Oh,” Sherlock said, “of course.” Though it was obvious the thought never crossed the young dom’s mind.

“Do you think you can do that for John?” Greg asked, concerned by the worry on Sherlock’s face.

“It’s just…”

“What? It’s alright, Sherlock, I’m not here to judge you,” Greg assured the younger man.

“I’m not very good at that kind of thing,” he said quickly, looking outside again.

“Not good at what?”

“The whole…aftercare thing, the…gentleness.”

“That’s okay,” Greg said, his tone kind and light. He had never seen Sherlock open up like this before, and he would be damned if he ruined it by a wrong inflection in his voice. “What have you done?”

“Just hold him and…clean him up afterwards,” Sherlock’s lips tightened. He knew he wasn’t good, and it was obvious it was killing him to not be able to care for John.

“That’s good, that’s what you’re supposed to do, Sherlock, so that’s very good. Sometimes though, subs need more.”  
          

“Don’t you think I know that?” Sherlock snapped, his walls closing like a giant medieval gate.

“I can help you, Sherlock, teach you…if you’d like, that is.” The words came out of Greg’s mouth before he could even stop them. _Did I just offer to help Sherlock take John down? I haven’t done this kind of thing in years._

Sherlock’s head jerked up to look at Greg, his eyes wide with both suspicion and pleading. “You…you’ll show me?” There was something so vulnerable in Sherlock’s voice, it broke Greg’s heart.

“Of course I will, Sherlock. We’ll get John sorted out, I promise.”

“That’s good. He’s been a right horror to live with the past two weeks,” Sherlock said, a smirk on his face.

Greg laughed and patted Sherlock’s shoulder again. “It’s not his fault,” and before Sherlock could say anything, Greg added, “it’s not your fault either. Now, let’s stop by my place first so I can get a few things, then we’ll head back to Baker Street.”

“Fine,” Sherlock said, his air of confidence back again now that the conversation about needing help was over.

Greg ran into his flat, grabbing a bag and pulling down a large dusty box from his closet. There were so many different toys to choose from, but Greg knew this mission wasn’t about playing.

“You really were into all this stuff,” a deep voice came from behind him. Greg jumped, startled by Sherlock’s presence. “I guess it makes sense, what with your current position at the Yard. You enjoy giving orders.”

Greg just laughed and shrugged of Sherlock’s deduction. “Is John okay with rope bondage?”

“Yes, loves it actually, well, he likes the simple stuff not the crazy decretive knots,” Sherlock said, pondering.

“Perfect,” Greg said, grabbing his best cord, a thick red rope with smooth bristles. He also tossed in a few stimulating and massage oils he’d picked up here and there, for when John finally dropped. “Alright, I think that’ll do it. Let’s go.”

As they drove to Baker Street, Sherlock kept murmuring to himself while Greg went through different ways to take down John. It would all depend on the sub’s reaction, really. If John reacted violently, which Greg had an inkling that he would, then Greg would have to respond in like.

“What is John’s safeword?”

“We use the light system. Red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green for the go ahead.”

“Good. Once we arrive, let me do the talking. I’m sure John’s not going to be very happy that I’m there.”

“You’re right about that,” Sherlock chuckled, “he won’t tell anyone about our relationship kinks. Mycroft and you are the only ones who know.”

“So I probably freaked him out even more today trying to take him down a bit. Damn.” _Good job, Greg._

As they pulled up to the building, Greg grabbed his bag and followed Sherlock upstairs. John was sitting on the couch with a cup of tea when the two doms entered the flat. “Greg,” John said, surprised, “what are you doing here?”

“Just stopped by to see how you were doing after what happened at the crime scene,” Greg said, keeping his voice even and non-threatening.

“Oh,” John whispered, his cheeks growing pink, as he curled his legs up under him.

“What I did to you today was wrong, John, very wrong, and I want to apologize if I upset you,” Greg smiled, setting his bag down on the ground. John’s eyes followed the object, curiosity and fear sparking in his eyes. Sherlock walked over to the kitchen, taking his coat off and hanging it on the chair.

“It was nothing,” John smiled, taking a sip of his tea, “don’t worry about it.”

“I’m worried about you,” Greg said.

“Look, I don’t know what Sherlock’s told you or why you thought it appropriate to come into our house and interrupt my evening, but I would like you to leave, now,” John practically hissed at him, like a pissed off black cat.

“I invited him, John,” Sherlock said, walking over to sit on the couch. He rubbed a gentle hand over John’s pajama clad calf, with a soft smile on his face. “I know I haven’t been able to…to help you relax lately, but Greg appears to be quite adequate in this area, and I think he might be able to fix this.”

“Fix this! You mean fix me!” John shouted, pulling his leg away from Sherlock and sitting up straight, slamming his tea on the table.

“No, no, John. Sherlock didn’t mean that.” Greg glared over at the other dom, who seemed to realize the error in what he’d just said. “I just want to help you relax, maybe get you into subspace for a little while, that’s all.”

“Yeah, well we don’t want your help,” John snapped, trying his best, and almost succeeding, to intimidate Greg with his ocean blue eyes. _It’s gonna be like that then, is it?_

“Too bad,” was all Greg said. He bent over and started to unzip the bag, knowing that the reveal wouldn’t go over well.

“What?” John asked, standing up despite Sherlock’s hand on his arm.

“You heard me,” Greg kept his voice completely calm as he pulled out the rope and began uncoiling it. “What’s your safeword?”

“You’ve got to be out of your bloody mind, Greg!” John was shaking now, and Greg could have sworn the poor man was close to tears. “I am not doing this with you.”

Taking a deep breath, Greg moved forward, walking around the far side of the coffee table to stand in front of John. The sub was breathing heavily, his chest heaving out to almost touch Greg’s. “What,” Greg prepared the rope in his hand to strike, “is your safeword, boy.”

John balked for only a moment, then gave in to what his body, mind, and soul truly needed. “Red, sir,” he whispered. As soon as the words left John’s mouth, Greg moved. He looped the rope behind John’s neck, using it to pull the man’s head down. John tried to duck from under it, but when Greg moved behind him and hooked a leg with his foot, the sub tripped and fell to the ground.

John wasn’t giving up that easy it seemed, most likely having so much pent up energy built up over the last two weeks he didn’t know what to do with himself. John maneuvered himself out of the rope and rolled over the edge of the table, spilling his tea in the process. Greg simply made a loop with the rope and lassoed it around John’s foot when the sub made a run for it.

John fell hard, grunting as his chest hit the floor. Greg was on him in an instant, looping the rope first around his head to lock under his collarbone. “Get off me!” John shouted, bucking his hips up and getting his hands under him.

“Easy now, boy,” Greg rasped, gripping John’s hair with his free hand. The reaction was not as powerful as Greg was looking for, but it was something. John stopped wiggling momentarily, giving Greg enough time to pull his left arm behind his back and spread the sub’s legs farther apart. Soon, John would collapse under his own weight. “That’s it,” he praised, as John’s lone arm holding him ups started to shake.

“Sherlock!” John shouted, his high pitch no doubt upsetting the detective.

“Greg,” Sherlock immediately stood up at his sub’s cry. Greg was secretly proud of the young dom for caring about his sub’s well-being, but now was not the time.

“I’m not hurting him, Sherlock,” Greg said, watching John’s shaky arm intently, waiting for it to collapse. “John knows his safeword.” Thankfully, Sherlock sat back down, though worry was plastered all over his face.  

John growled as he fell and his other hand was snatched up by Greg. Looping the rope in and out of John’s hands, he pulled tightly, but checked to make sure John’s circulation wasn’t cut off. When Greg moved to his feet, John began to kick, nailing the dom in the stomach a couple time before he could get them under control. “I know, love, I know,” Greg cooed to the struggling doctor. Greg knew how aggravating it must be for John to not be able to fall into subspace, his haven, for when he was stressed. But Greg was going to help, even if John fought him every step of the way.

He held John’s legs as they began to tire, and eventually was able to tie them expertly together, bending his legs backward at the knee and placing the knots high enough on his ankles so the doctor’s nimble fingers couldn’t reach the knot.

Finally, John was tied in simple but inescapable knots. The loop around his neck was just loose enough that it would only choke him when he struggled, as the rope was connected to both his hands and feet. John let out a high pitch whine and started to frantically struggle and choke himself. Greg ran a hand over the sub’s head and scratched lightly at his ears. “You fight it for as long as you need.”

Sherlock watched, concerned for his lover, but when Greg put a hand on the man’s shoulder, he seemed to come out of his trance. “Let’s get him in front of the couch. We could use a footrest while we watch the news.” John just growled and tried to head but Greg in the knee as the two doms picked him up and moved him to the correct position.

Greg took off his shoes and socks, then decided to take off his dress shirt and just go in his plain white undershirt. “Take your shoes and socks off, Sherlock,” he instructed, grabbing the laptop off the table and sitting down on the couch. He placed his bare feet on John’s back, one resting just on his nape and the other in between his shoulder blades. Sherlock sat down beside him, looking unsure of what to do. “Place one foot on his bum and the other on his lower back. Not too much pressure though, just enough to feel his muscles.”

Sherlock obeyed, carefully placing his feet on the still struggling John. The sub growled and whined, much like a disobedient pup placed in its cage. Greg just ignored him, knowing John was stronger than most subs, meaning it would take a lot to get him down in the state they wanted.

He turned on the laptop and pulled up a blank Word document. Not wanting John to hear their conversation, Greg began to type. ‘Use your feet to feel the muscles in his back. Feel how tense they are?’

Sherlock read the note, then looked off into the distance as he observed the different feelings in his feet. He nodded. ‘We’ll wait for them to relax. Also, listen to his breathing. It will slow down eventually.’

Sherlock reached over and typed on the next line. ‘What then?’

‘Then, we take him down farther.’

It took one hour of grunts and struggling for John to finally accept that he could not escape and he didn’t have to worry about anything else. A long, loud exhalation of breath marked the beginning of John starting to drop. The muscles under Greg’s feet began to loosen and the slight up and down deepened.

“That’s it John, good boy,” Greg said gently, rubbing his big toe into the tight muscle at the base of John’s skull. “Do you feel that, Sherlock,” he whispered. The dom nodded, a small smile coming to his face. “See, I told you he was alright.” Greg squeezed Sherlock’s shoulder. He pulled the laptop over again and started typing out directions.

‘Carry John upstairs. Lay him on the bed, face down and untie him. NEVER break skin contact with him. It won’t do well for him to think you’ve abandoned him. I’ll be up in a minute.’ Sherlock got up to leave, but Greg grabbed his hand to stop him. “Be gentle,” he said, “hold his limbs as they fall to the bed. And praise him, keep talking to him.”

“I’m right here, ya know,” John mumbled into the carpet, his mouth not working right as his descent into subspace relaxed his muscles. Greg kicked himself for not using the laptop, but oh well, the deed was done.

“I know, sweetheart,” Greg said, reaching down and rubbing a hand along John’s neck and ears. “Go ahead, Sherlock.”

The young man nodded and easily picked up his sub, cradling him in his arms just right so the rope wouldn’t tug on John’s neck. Greg waited a moment, pride in his heart as he watched how much love the normally aloof detective showed his best friend. Wiping a tear away from his eye, Greg walked over to his bag and grabbed a few of the lotions and oils he’d brought.

He warmed them up in the microwave, then headed up stairs to their bedroom. John was lying face down and free of his bonds, just like Greg had instructed, and Sherlock was sitting cross-legged next to him, both his hands on the sub’s back. He was whispering something into John’s ear, a beautiful smile on his face as if he was recalling a pleasant memory for the two of them.

“Alright, very good,” he said, setting the lotions down on the bed. “Let’s get him undressed, shall we?” Sherlock nodded again and quickly started to pull John’s shirt over his head. “Sherlock, Sherlock,” he put a hand on the man’s forearm to steady him, “gently.” Sherlock’s cheeks flooded with pink, but he nodded jerkily.

Slowly, they worked John’s clothes off, cooing to him and stroking him to keep the sub right where he was in terms of headspace. When John was finally naked, Greg ran a hand down the doctor’s back. “Sherlock, are you alright if I take my trousers off? I’m going to sit on John’s back a show you how to massage him. If you’re not okay with any of that, this is the time to tell me.”

Sherlock thought for a moment. Greg knew how possessive the man was of his dear doctor, and honestly, he was surprised Sherlock hadn’t tackled him when he tripped John with the rope. “I’m fine with it. Touch John in whatever way you need,” Sherlock said, standing up taller. Greg smiled, but gulped loudly, suddenly nervous with how much trust was being placed in his hands.

“Alright then,” Greg said, taking off his trousers and folding them up in the corner. He slowly made his way up on the bed and straddled John so his own bum was resting on John’s. As a result, the sub whined and lifted his hips a touch, seeking out more warmth. “Go ahead and strip down, Sherlock, I want you to take my place once I show you a couple of things.”

Sherlock followed his orders, then kneeled on the bed, watching intently to find out what Greg was going to do next. Grabbing the warm oil that smelled like coconuts, Greg squirted a little bit on John’s back. He started out with wide swooping motions across the tan back, spreading out the oil. John gave a loud sigh, and Greg could almost see the sub dropping deep into subspace.

“That it, John,” Greg encouraged. Starting from the base of his back, Greg worked in small, tight circles on the very edges of John’s spine. He moved upward until he got to John’s shoulder blades, then fanned out to work underneath the bones, reaching in to massage the muscles. “From what I can tell, John seems to hold most of his tension here,” Greg pointed to just under John’s skull.

To prove his point, Greg used three fingers to apply pressure just at the base of the sub’s skull. John moaned and tried to stiffen up, but his other muscles were so relaxed all he could do was jerk slightly. “Work it slowly, just barely applying pressure. Rub in little circles and it should work the knots out.” Greg lifted himself off John and held out the bottle to Sherlock.

“What? Me?” Sherlock asked, his eyes flicking from the bottle to John.

“Yes, you can do it, Sherlock,” Greg said, confident in the man’s abilities.

“But this is…delicate.”

Greg rolled his eyes and slapped the bottle into Sherlock’s hand. “John needs it.”

“But what if I…hurt him,” Sherlock lowered his head and rolled the bottle over and over again in his hands.

The older dom smiled. _Well Sherlock Holmes. You surprise me every day._ “You won’t hurt him, not with these simple strokes. Just don’t press directly on his spine, work slowly, and he’ll be fine.”

“If you insist,” Sherlock said, trying to act confident, though Greg could see his hands were shaking. The young dom started tentatively, but soon gained confidence when John kept moaning and discretely trying to rub his cock on the bed. Soon, Sherlock was smiling, no doubt intrigued with experimenting on how John reacted to each touch.

“Alright, why don’t we turn him over so we can finish this up? I think he’s been down for a good long while now.” Greg helped turn the pliant man over, exposing his flushed chest and elongated cock. John’s eyes were half lidded and his breath was deep and measured. _Yep, you finally made it, John._

“Same way with the chest,” Greg said, scooting up to sit next to John. He poured a little oil in the center of John’s chest, then began spreading it around, massaging his pectorals and abs. “Avoid pressing hard on any bones, especially the sternum and collar, and feel free to play with his nipples as much as you want,” Greg said, chuckling a bit when Sherlock’s eyes lit up.

Greg watched Sherlock rub all over John’s chest and belly, giving the DI a raging hard on. This wasn’t about him tonight, Greg knew, and was happy to let the young couple enjoy just touching and relaxing. “Alright, before we bring him back up, would you like to give him release?” Greg pointed to the now, very hard erection shooting up from blonde curls.

Sherlock nodded his head with the excitement of a school boy. “Finally!” he said, crawling down to nuzzle the sub’s cock a little bit. John gasped as his cock was engulfed in Sherlock’s mouth. The dom began moving his head quickly, bobbing on and off John’s cock. Greg rolled his eyes again. “Slowly, Sherlock,” he said, placing his hand on the back of Sherlock’s head to slow him down.

Surprisingly, the young dom didn’t protest and merely slowed down his movement, letting John’s cock slide around his tongue. As Sherlock continued to make John writhe on the bed, the dom grabbed his own cock through his pants and began stroking himself while he sucked.

“I umm…” Greg said, feeling his own cock getting out of control. He thought he might come in his pants like a fucking teenager if he didn’t get out of this room right now. “I’ll be right back.” Before he could even move though, John’s hand reached out and grabbed a hold of his arm.

“Please…don’t leave,” John whimpered through gasps and grunts. Greg looked over to Sherlock, who was looking at the older man’s pants.

“Do it here. Stay,” Sherlock said, using his other hand to play with John’s bollocks.

“But I…” Greg started to protest but then though, _fuck it,_ and pulled his achingly hard cock out and began tugging towards his release. Without thinking, he bent forward and latched his teeth onto John’s nipple. The sub’s back arched off the bed and he came, some of the white goo hitting the side of Greg’s face.

That was all it took. Greg sucked hard on John’s chest and came onto the sub’s stomach. He heard Sherlock’s grunt as well, signifying that they had all just had a pretty damn good time. “Sorry,” Greg said, trying to wipe up the mess he made on John.

“’s okay,” he smiled drunkenly, and grabbed the back of Greg’s head, pulling him in to claim his lips. Greg wanted to pull back out of respect for Sherlock, but the warmth of John’s tongue made up the dom’s mind for him.

When John released him and Greg kneeled back up, he looked at Sherlock, unsure of what the man was about to do. Sherlock looked form John to Greg with an unreadable expression, until finally, he smiled.

Without saying a word, Sherlock began pulling back the covers and scooted in behind John, spooning him tightly. Greg was about to leave, his job done, when two hands grabbed his arm this time. Sherlock pulled back the covers on the other side of John, an invitation. It only took two seconds for Greg to make up his mind. He slid under the covers, scooting up close enough to John to grab his hand and pull it to his chest.

He watched as both John and Sherlock closed their eyes, tiny smirks of contentment on their faces. Greg closed his eyes, relishing in the warmth of having two other bodies in bed with him and the smell of sex in the air. _Not too bad, Greg, not too bad._ As silently as possible, Greg leant forward and kissed both John and Sherlock on the forehead. When Sherlock scrunched up his nose even in sleep, Greg couldn’t help but chuckle.

John, apparently wasn’t asleep yet, and he opened his eyes to gaze at Greg. A smile was on his face and, though sleepy, there was a brightness back in his eyes. “How ya feeling, love?” Greg asked, reaching out a hand to stroke his cheek.

            “Better, much better,” John whispered. “Thanks…for everything.” John nuzzled into Greg’s hand, practically purring.

            “Anytime, John, anytime.” 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the story!
> 
> If you liked what you read, check out my Tumblr page at [My Tumblr ](http://nightfall24.tumblr.com/) I provide update for each of my stories if you don't feel like subscribing on AO3.


End file.
